


go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to

by greatkateweathermachine



Series: the pieces of jennifer's body [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, it's a jennifer's body au so you know what comes with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/pseuds/greatkateweathermachine
Summary: “We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of David from Santa Carla-”David cuts him off, pleads and prayers and anything he could possibly think of tumbling out of his mouth. He can't seem to stop himself from begging them to do something, anything besides kill him.“Please, please don’t do this. Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want.”The lead singer rolls his eyes, propping one foot up on the tree and leaning in so close that David can feel his breath on his face.“Look, it’s nothing personal.” He says, hand gripping David’s jaw and forcing him to look at him. “But there’s no way that we’ll ever be successful without a little help. Satan is our only hope.”
Relationships: David & Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: the pieces of jennifer's body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to

The van sways back and forth as they drive deeper and deeper into the woods, a somewhat comforting rhythm in the face of everything that had happened tonight.

David’s not even sure why he went with the band in the first place. It went against everything he’d ever been told to do if he was in a dangerous situation. But at the time, it was like he was numb to everything except going with them. He can feel tears drying on his cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, he tries to make himself as small as possible. No one has said anything the entire ride, just complete silence as he slowly starts to feel regret pool in his stomach. His eyes flick back and forth to the drummer and the bassist on either side of him.

“Where-” David cuts himself off with a cough, voice rough from smoke, “Where are we going?”

The lead singer glances back at him for a second from his spot in the driver’s seat before returning to look at the road ahead.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

David shrinks in on himself at the dismissal, eyes scanning the van for something,  _ anything _ that might help him get out of here.

He can see several books scattered around, illuminated by strips of lights that are glued around the floor. It’s hard to read the titles, the dim lighting not doing much to make it easier, but he thinks he can make out the word “occult” on a few of them.

Fear shooting through his chest, David turns to look at each of the band members, desperately hoping for an answer as to what’s happening. “Are you guys rapists?”

No one actually responds to him, but the lead singer mutters something that sounds like “so fucking annoying”. On his left, the drummer snorts out a laugh, looking up to grin at his friend.

Looking to his right, David finds the bassist staring at him intently. When he catches David looking back at him, he leans around him to talk to the lead singer.

“Are you even sure if he’s a fucking virgin, man?”

“Yes.” David says, sucking in a shaky breath and as he tries to not let the tears running down his face stop him from talking. “Yes, I’m a virgin. I’m a virgin, I’ve never- I’ve never even done sex. I don’t know how. So you should find somebody who does. Know how.”

He wants to say more, but he clamps his mouth shut so they don’t hear him sob. All the energy he was just putting in to making sure he doesn’t cry is now going into not making a sound, and the dried tear tracks on his face from earlier that night are replaced with new, fresh ones. He brings a hand up to scrub them away before anyone notices.

The lead singer lets out a short laugh that almost sounds fake, waving a hand behind towards the rest of them in the back. “See, Marko? I told you. You owe me a beer.”

The rest of the ride continues in silence. David is desperate to know what’s happening, but knowing would make it too real. Besides, if he tries to ask any questions it’s not like any of the band members will give him a straight answer. It’s better if he focuses on trying to stay as quiet as possible. Maybe if he doesn’t move or make any noise, they’ll forget he’s even here.

Far, far too soon, the van comes to a stop. He can hear the rushing of water somewhere outside over the low hum of the radio. There’s only one place they could be. The falls. Which means they’re miles away from anyone else, out in the middle of the woods. David slaps one of his hands over his mouth, gripping his jaw closed so no sounds come out and no one can hear him cry.

He hears the driver’s door slam shut as the lead singer gets out, and on either side of him, the drummer and bassist get up and move towards the door. He needs to do something  _ now _ .

Slowly, David edges forward until he’s standing behind the bassist. Once the drummer hops out, he kicks the bassist’s back as hard as he can, sending him tumbling forward out the open door.

Rushing outside, past the bassist, past the drummer, he tries to find the way back to town, but it’s so  _ dark _ , and he’s never been this far out in the woods before. Any escape attempt he might have made is cut off when someone grabs him from behind, one arm wrapping around his waist to hold him in place, and one covering his mouth and cutting off his scream.

“Where are you going? Huh?” The lead singer says, and David can feel his breath on his ear. He barely made it ten feet past the van.

The lead singer adjusts his grip, taking his hand off David’s mouth so he can grab his arms, making sure he won’t go anywhere. David can feel him nod to someone else from where their faces are almost touching.

“Paul, can you grab his legs?”

The drummer looks over from where he was helping the bassist back up, coming over to restrain David’s kicking legs and hoist him into the air.

He tries to fight back, but despite all his struggling their hold on him is tight, and soon they’re carrying him deeper into the forest with the bassist trailing behind him.

The only advantage he has is that he can scream, but this far out there’s not even anyone around to hear him. He feels the scratch and soreness of overuse in his throat as he cries out for help once again. It comes out as more of a sob anyways.

“Does one of you guys have something to shut him up with?” The lead singer says, turning his head to glance between the other two.

The bassist pats down his pockets and comes up with a bandana, which he ties around David’s mouth, stifling any noise he might make.

David tries to scream again, but the bandana makes it barely louder than a whisper.

As they walk further, he can hear the steady roar of the falls get louder and louder, until they come to a stop and when he turns his head, it’s right there. He’s never seen it this close before.

They tie him up against a fallen tree, one that’s started to rot away. The bark scratches at his legs and neck as he twists around, searching for a way to escape. To his left, the falls roars on, unbothered by what’s happening.

One of the band members lights a torch, illuminating their surroundings and casting harsh shadows over their faces as they look down at David. He looks back, making eye contact with the drummer, who clenches his fists and turns his gaze towards the forest floor. 

“I don’t know if we should go through with this.” He says, unable to look at his bandmates.

The lead singer groans and turns around to face him. “Paul, we don’t have any other option. It’s either this or spend the rest of our lives working at Starbucks.”

The drummer looks over the lead singer’s shoulder and back at David, who pleads for him to do something, although his words are muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Something in the drummer’s eyes hardens, and he turns away from David and towards his friends, mumbling an apology.

The lead singer turns towards him, pinning him under his gaze, and David feels himself instinctively try to move backwards, away from danger. They stare at each other, the singer seemingly cold towards the tears in David’s eyes and the sobs that can barely be heard through the bandana. He only looks away when the bassist hands him one of the books that had been sitting on the floor of the band.

Opening to a bookmarked page, the lead singer starts reading from the book. “We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of- ”

He cuts himself off, leaning towards David and taking the cloth out of his mouth so he can speak clearly again. “What was your name again? Daniel?”

“My name is David.” He tries to say, although he can’t seem to stop crying no matter how hard he tries. 

“Great.” The singer says as he returns to his reading. “We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of David from Santa Carla-”

David cuts him off, pleads and prayers and anything he could possibly think of tumbling out of his mouth. He can't seem to stop himself from begging them to do something, anything besides kill him.

“Please, please don’t do this. Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want.”

The lead singer rolls his eyes, propping one foot up on the tree and leaning in so close that David can feel his breath on his face.

“Look, it’s nothing personal.” He says, hand gripping David’s jaw and forcing him to look at him. “But there’s no way that we’ll ever be successful without a little help. Satan is our only hope.”

He lets go of David’s face, letting his head fall back onto the tree behind him. The bassist holds out a box for him, which he opens and takes a knife out of. David’s eyes go wide with fear and he tries to move away, but the ropes tying him down stop him.

Taking in a deep breath, the singer turns back to his friends. “This is it, guys. We do this, and it’s nothing but fame from here on out.”

Both of them give him shaky smiles in return, but don’t do anything to try and stop him.

He holds the knife above his head, poised to strike. For the first time, David can see hesitance in his eyes, but that doesn’t matter because all he can do is try to say something that will make all of this go away, even though all that seems to come out of his mouth are sobs.

“With deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee.”

The hestiance is gone, replaced by determination and focus. David can’t stop crying no matter how hard he tries. He sees the lead singer’s grip on the knife tighten and-

\---

“They killed you.”

David looks up, stopping himself when he hears Michael speak. He’s surprised to find him looking completely lost, tears running down his face.

He scoffs, annoyed by the interruption.

“I’m still here aren’t I? I mean they did go all Benihana on my ass with that knife and it should have killed me, but for some reason- ” David pauses, feeling the sadness that had been all consuming before the night of the fire start to creep back in. “It didn’t.”

Shaking away those emotions, he smiles at Michael in a way he hopes is reassuring.

Michael lets out a shaky breath, and looks at him like he doesn’t even recognize him. “Maybe it did.”

It doesn’t seem like he’s talking to David anymore, too caught up in his own head. Trying to get them back on track, David continues the story where he left off.

“Anyway, I don’t really remember what happened after that. I just know that I woke up and found my way back to you.”

Nodding along, Michael squeezes his eyes shut, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “I remember.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you. You know, I’m a really good friend.” Something dark stirs in the back of his mind, reminding him of what it felt like, his teeth bared against Michael’s neck, blood covering his face. “But I was just so hungry.”

David forces those memories away, coming back to himself. “And ever since then I knew what I had to do to be strong. And when I’m full, like now, I’m like unkillable.”

He reaches over to grab a pencil from Michael’s nightstand. “I can do shit like this; watch.”

Waiting until Michael is watching him, he grips the pencil tight and buries the tip of it in the soft flesh of his forearm, dragging it to make the cut bigger. 

Michael gasps, and stares at him with something close to horror in his eyes as the wound closes up on it’s own, like it’d never even been there.

“Cool, right? It’s like some X-Men shit.” David says, smiling at Michael, who doesn’t seem to be sharing his excitement.

“What do you mean, when you’re full?” Michael sounds exhausted, like he hasn’t slept in days. “And why were you covered in blood?”

When David doesn’t answer him, Michael gets up from his seat on his bed and starts pacing in front of him. “Why the hell did you keep this to yourself, David? I could have helped but you wouldn’t let me. You always do this, and it’s so  _ frustrating _ .”

David startles at the sudden anger in Michael’s voice, fighting back the impulse to do something he’ll regret. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Michael stares at him in disbelief before pointing behind him at the bedroom door. “Get out.”

“What? No.” David says, confused why Michael is suddenly mad at him. “I’m supposed to stay the night.”

“No, you’re not!” Michael’s voice keeps rising, close to yelling now. “I was supposed to hang out with Star tonight, but then-”

He cuts himself off, burying his face in his hands. After a few seconds, he lets out a deep breath and looks at David again. “Fine. If you won’t leave, then I will.”

“Michael-” He starts, unsure of what he could say to make Michael stay here. It doesn’t stop him from flicking the light off and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

David curls in on himself, feeling the urge to cry bubble up in his chest before some other part of him stamps down on it. Slowly, he lays back in bed, looking up at the ceiling even though he can barely see it in the dark. The numbness that had become more and more common these past few months starts to set in, and he’s happy to let something else take control.

He squeezes his eyes closed, trying to shut out everything, and lets go completely, letting whatever is sharing his body with him swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from "violet" by hole
> 
> my tumblr is wearewyldstallyns
> 
> this was super interesting to write! and thanks so much to levi (@nonheinousbill on tumblr), who edited this and was a huge help with giving me the motivation to finish it.


End file.
